December 2010
Forecast for Medieval Age Wednesday: Continued clear by cooler temperatures. Thursday: Clear with chance of snow flurries. Friday: A continued chance of snow flurries. Saturday: Expect snow fall to increase throughout the day. Forecast for Victorian Age Wednesday: Continued snow flurries, increasing towards the evening. Thursday: Snow fall increasing throughout the day and into the evening. Friday: Expect heavy snowfall, increasing overnight Weather Advisory: Heavy snow expected during the evening, in some cases causing problems with walking. Expect snow covering of several inches by Saturday morning. Saturday: Snow expected to continue with several inches of snow covering. Advent Calendar - Christmas 2010 The Advent Calendar for Christmas 2010 has arrived! You can find the Advent Calendar under the Menu button! To open the doors on the Advent Calendar: First, just click the date, then by clicking again and dragging the door will open and reveal that day's picture! You will also receive the pin for that day of the Advent Calendar. You can also close the doors by clicking and dragging. To help you keep from peeking, only those doors up to the current date can be opened! Counting down to Christmas just got a lot more fun! VFK History of Cookie Cutters Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 5th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 6th, 2010. The first week of December is National Cookie Cutter Week! Cookie Cutters have an interesting history. It is not known exactly when people began shaping dough, but some of the earliest techniques involved stamping dough with crudely formed clay stamps or forming shapes by hand. Over time shaped cookies have become an important part of celebrations for Christmas and other special occasions, and collecting cookie cutters has become a popular hobby. In some countries the cookie cutters can be as intricate as their long history! On today's quest, we are going to explore some of the history of cookie cutters. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snowflake Sofa! VFK History of Cookie Cutters Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:57 2. DuckSwimmer 1:42 3. Burger_King 1:51 4. NoahBloo 2:04 5. Roadster 2:16 6. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 2:22 7. luna-faerie 2:34 8. WaterSnowDream 2:52 9. Meggie 3:18 10. MandaBear 3:19 11. SodaFries 3:21 12. SuperKoala 3:25 13. teddybearstar 3:31 14. QuaintQuail 3:43 15. SparklePurpleTapper 3:46 16. CrazyPanda 3:51 17. wildsplashstone 3:54 18. Funny 3:55 19. Nayru 4:12 20. Star_Guy 4:16 21. Cutiemorgan 4:19 22. princessforever 4:27 23. HyperChihuahua 4:43 24. Sweet_Southern_Belle 5:04 25. Ormonddude 5:07 26. iAwesomeBoy 5:16 27. ForeverKing 5:21 28. Stormz 5:22 29. Drama_Dream 5:22 30. iMaddy 5:27 Forecast for Medieval Age Saturday: Increasing snowfall throughout the day, developing into heavy to severe snowfall in the evening. Weather Advisory: Severe storm advisory during the evening, with potential for difficulty in traveling and heavy snowfall. Snow covering anticipated in all areas by Sunday Morning. Sunday: Snow is expected to continue with several inches of snow in all areas. Christmas Decorations in Medieval Age It is not expected that the anticipated heavy snow fall will affect the installation of Christmas Decorations throughout the areas. Look for Christmas Decorations as well as snow in all medieval areas on Sunday Morning. Winter Jackets! With all the snow, what could be more needed than a fashion update with new jackets! Watch for new Winter Jackets arriving in Autumn Imports today, Saturday, December 11th! Snowball Roll! Snowballs roll are you listening? Snowballs grow and they're glistening! They're rolling along as we sing a song, walking in a world of winter snow! It's the time of the year for snowballs, and what could be more fun than to roll a snowball as you race across a snow covered field! The Snowball Roll events will be snowtastic, so watch for them throughout the season! Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas! Christmas Tree Lot! The Christmas Tree lot will open after the lighting of the Christmas Tree in the Victorian Summer Park! There is a large selection of Christmas Trees from which to select that special Christmas Tree which will be just right for your decorations and bring Christmas Cheer to your celebrations. There are also pre-decorated Christmas Trees available at the Christmas Shoppe. Just follow the signs in the Victorian Summer Park to the Christmas Tree lot! Christmas Shoppe Opens! After the lighting of the Christmas Tree in the Victorian Summer Park, the Christmas Shoppe will open! While you are at the Christmas Shoppe, don't forget to make your Christmas List! Remember, Santa knows if you've been good or bad, so be good for goodness sake! Christmas Tree Lighting! We've gone to the mountains and selected the perfect Christmas Tree. It's big, it's beautiful, it's perfect for Christmas! The official Christmas Tree Lighting will be held in Victorian Summer Park at 3:30 pm Pacific Time (6:30 pm Eastern Time) on Sunday, December 12th! VFK Christmas Decorations Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 12th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 13th, 2010. The rich smell of evergreen boughs, the glistening of tinsel, and the colorful shine of ornaments, is the best way to get you in the Christmas spirit! Whether you are putting up heirloom ornaments passed down for generations or displaying decorations you just brought home from the store, the best way to begin celebrating Christmas is to start decorating! Set up your Christmas tree and get out your decorations, because on today's quest we are going to look at traditional Christmas decorations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Bouncing Snowman! VFK Christmas Decorations Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:04 2. StandbyBe 1:30 3. DuckSwimmer 2:12 4. Osmello 2:25 5. Slacker 2:37 6. lilnavygirl 2:46 7. CurlyShuffle 2:49 8. Tomorrow 2:49 9. Golden_Warrior 2:52 10. I_Love_Cows 2:55 11. jennaloo 2:55 12. iTaylors 3:00 13. Poorbe 3:10 14. Lady_Rae 3:16 15. computer_boy 3:45 16. WaterSnowDream 3:46 17. MermaidBlueGirl 3:55 18. teddybearstar 3:55 19. Arangatang 4:03 20. Mega 4:03 21. SweetestHorizon 4:04 22. Expederest 4:22 23. Silentninja 4:30 24. Freeze 4:31 25. HoneyBrownEyes 4:31 26. Nayru 4:34 27. Ormonddude 4:34 28. Cutiemorgan 4:43 29. iAwesomeBoy 5:04 30. TheaterGirl 5:15 New Christmas Tree Decorations! A new shipment of Christmas Decorations will be arriving at the Christmas Shoppe Monday evening at 4:00 pm Pacific Time (7:00 pm Eastern Time) This shipment includes: Christmas Tree Lights Lighted Star for top of Christmas Tree More Christmas Ornaments Christmas Garland Christmas Tree Skirts Popcorn Garland Cranberry Garland New Christmas Tree Lot! Fresh cut Fraser Fir and Spruce Christmas Trees are arriving Monday afternoon! Because the existing Chrismas Tree Lot is already fully stocked, a new additional Christmas Tree Lot is being opened. The new Christmas Tree Lot will open Monday evening at 4:30 pm Pacific Time (7:30 Eastern Time) and can be accessed from the existing Christmas Tree Lot. New Christmas Space Looking for something special for your christmas Parties? Just in time for Christmas is the new Christmas Space! Whether it is sitting by the cozy fire, or looking out the bay window at the winter landscape, this room makes a wonderful Christmas addition to your spaces. The new Christmas Space will be available in the Land Office beginning at 4:30 pm Pacific Time (7:30 pm Eastern Time) Christmas Sleigh Ride If you have been waiting to build your Christmas Sleigh Ride, Great News! The Christmas Sleigh Ride will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe on Tuesday at 4:00 pm Pacific Time (7:00 pm Eastern Time) Build a ride your friends won't soon forget, and enjoy the new Icy Blue Sleigh! Icy Blue Sleigh Ride Teleporter! If you're building an Icy Blue Sleigh Ride, and you want even more snow and ice, your're going to want the Icy Blue Sleigh Ride Teleporter! The all new Icy Blue Sleigh Ride Teleporter will arrive in the Christmas Shop at 8:00 A.M. U.K. Time, 3:00 A.M. eastern time, Midnight pacific time! Victorian Carpet! Nothing makes for a more inviting Christmas than a large Victorian carpet, on which to warm your toes! This large Victorian carpet is made of pure wool, supplied gladly by all the many sheep in the kingdom! The large Victorian carpet will be available Wednesday, at 4:30 pm Pacific Time (7:30 pm Eastern Time) Welcome Mats! With the cold weather and the blowing snow, there is sure to be a problem tracking snowy footprints all over your beautiful floors! Just in time for the snowy weather, are three welcoming welcome mats! Never have your floors tracked up again! The Welcome Mats will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe on Wednesday at 4:00 pm Pacific Time (7:00 pm Eastern Time) Christmas Gingerbread! It's not quite Christmas until you can make a Gingerbread House! It's tasty and delicious and you can build with it too! New Christmas Gingerbread is arriving at the Christmas Shoppe at 7:00 pm UK Time (11:00 am Pacific Time) (2:00 pm Eastern Time) The Abyss - a new space in space! All alone in the night. It's cold in space and no one can hear you scream! This abandoned space platform, surrounded by dark matter, can now be reclaimed and made into a useful space once more. Total blackness awaits and only time will tell if you can master this abandoned space platform! The Abyss will be available in the Galactic Trading Post at 4:00 pm Pacific Time (7:00 pm Eastern Time) Snow Carpets, Ice Carpets and Gingerbread Paths! 22, count them, 22 new carpets! Ice Carpets and Snow Carpets and Gingerbread Paths, Oh My! When you just need to freeze over an area or provide the perfect path to a Gingerbread Creation, these are the carpets for you! The Snow Carpets and the Ice Carpets will arrive in the Icetastic Store at 4:00 pm Pacific Time (7:00 pm Eastern Time). The Gingerbread Paths will arrive at the Christmas Shoppe at 4:00 pm Pacific Time (7:00 pm Eastern Time) Christmas Ball! We will have our Christmas Ball, Saturday, December 18th, 2010 from 8:00 pm Eastern Time (5:00 pm pacific) to 10:00 pm Eastern Time (7:00 pm pacific) The Christmas Ball will also be held on Sunday Afternoon, December 19th, 2010 from 3:00 pm Eastern Time (12:00 pm pacific, 8:00 pm in the UK) to 5:00 pm Eastern Time (2:00 pm pacific, 10:00 pm in the UK) Charming Christmas outfits and attire will be arriving in Autumn Imports for the Christmas Ball! As part of the Christmas Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! New Attire for the Christmas Ball! Special attire designed exclusively for the Christmas ball will arrive in Autumn Imports at 3:30 P.M. pacific time, 6:30 P.M. eastern time! These exclusive Christmas outfits include headbands for the girls, and a hat for the boys that will bring you to attention! VFK Christmas Story Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 19th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 20th, 2010. The Christmas Story is a tale recounting one of the most important events in Christianity. The Nativity story tells of a very special baby born in a manger. It includes angels, shepherds, and wise men and exotic treasures brought from afar. Many communities and churches hold a reenactment of the Christmas story as part of the celebration of Christmas. On today's quest, we will look at one of the most beloved and well known stories of the Bible, the Christmas story. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Christmas 2010 Cozy Fireplace! VFK Christmas Story Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:34 2. iShaneBear 1:34 3. MagicAsh 1:37 4. DuckSwimmer 1:39 5. Aceboy_Alex 1:39 6. icywater_princess 1:40 7. NoahBloo 1:52 8. Minnie_Me 1:58 9. icywater_prince 2:00 10. Tomorrow 2:07 11. NeverEnding 2:10 12. iamabigdisfan 2:46 13. Meggie 2:49 14. BlueNike 2:55 15. Acey 2:57 16. pirateboi 3:00 17. CurlyShuffle 3:04 18. AceGirl_Cindy 3:04 19. tinathebattle 3:16 20. Dean 3:18 21. wildsplashstone 3:21 22. Catt 3:25 23. CrazyPanda 3:25 24. Star_Guy 3:31 25. Genie 3:31 26. Golden_Warrior 3:33 27. BellaFlowerGurl 3:36 28. iTony 3:37 29. QuaintQuail 3:42 30. Hufflepuff 3:43 Icetastic Coins! Icetastic Coins are now being awarded in the games! When a game is completed and the score is greater than 500, an Icetastic Coin is received! When playing Checkers, an Icetastic Coin will be awarded for games which complete without a resignation or a draw. The Icetastic Coins can be used to purchase items under the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic! The Icetastic Coins will melt at the end of January, as will the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic. So, get them while they are cold! Make sure to check the Icetastic Coins section of Icetastic, as we will be adding more items all during the Christmas and winter season! Merry Christmas! Mintie's Mind-Melting Ginger Bread Maze! Explore the wonders of winter and ginger bread, in a maze designed to drive you mad! Like the Gordian Knot, this maze is almost intractable! But unlike Alexander, you won't have a sword to cut through the ginger bread! Only the most observant will succeed, so you must be ever on the look-out for even subtle differences! As you peel back the layers of madness and grasp success, the Ginger Bread Teleporter will be yours! Watch the Calendar and in game announcements for times! The Secret of the Abyss! Do you know the secret of the Abyss? The first secret of the Abyss will be activated at 4:00 P.M. pacific time, 7:00 P.M. eastern time, on Monday, December 20th! Watch for the in-game announcement for the official start of this competition! This secret has the potential to make the Abyss more elegant, and is an assist to building! The revelation of this secret occurs with a verbal command! The first to submit the correct voice command to activate and deactivate the secret to HELP, will be the winner! The winner will receive 10 - Star Panels, 5 - 3x3 Star Carpets, 5 - 2x2 Star Carpets, and 10 - 1x1 Star Carpets, at the conclusion of this contest, which will occur at 6:00 P.M. pacific time, or before, if the correct answer is verified! If the secret of the Abyss has not been discovered by 6:00 P.M. pacific time, 9:00 P.M. eastern time, it will be announced on the home page, and the competition will conclude! Should you win this event, you will be the first to own the new Star Carpets and Star Panels! The Star Carpets and Star Panels will arrive at the Galactic Trading Post on Tuesday, at 4:00 P.M. pacific time, 7:00 P.M. eastern time. Frozen Elephants! The U.K. is in the midst of the coldest December on record, it hasn't been this cold in the U.K. since the last ice age. In fact it is so cold, even the elephants have frozen! You will find the frozen elephants in the Icetastic Store in the Icetastic Coin section! The frozen elephants will be sliding in to the Icetastic Store at 5:00 P.M. pacific time, 8:00 P.M. eastern time! Merry Christmas Banners, Candle Center Pieces, and Ginger Bread House Center Piece! For that special touch to complete your Christmas decorations, Christmas Banners, Candle center pieces, and a Ginger Bread House Center Piece will arrive in the Christmas Shop at 4:30 P.M. pacific time, 7:30 P.M. eastern time! Star Carpets and Star Panels! Twinkle twinkle Star Panels, first Star Carpet I see tonight! The Star Carpets and Star Panels will arrive at the Galactic Trading Post on Tuesday, at 4:00 P.M. pacific time, 7:00 P.M. eastern time. Big Ice! Howdah! Big Ice is coming to the Icetastic Coins section of the Icetastic Store, it's so cold even the large elephants, complete with Howdah, have frozen! Big Big Ice! Did we say Big Ice? What we should have said was Ginormous frozen pachyderms! It just goes to show how truly cold it is in the U.K this winter, these ginormous frozen pachyderms are still wearing their Howdahs! The frozen pachyderm train will arrive at Icetastic in the Icetastic Coins section on Wednesday, at 12:00 P.M. pacific time, 3:00 P.M. eastern time! For those in the frozen tundra of the U.K., that will be 8:00 P.M.! Crystalline Phases of Water Benches! Playing the games can be a hot and tiring challenge! What better way to cool off, than with an Ice Bench! Chill out on these elegant Ice Benches, while you recover and prepare for more fun! The Ice Benches will arrive in the Icetastic Coins section of the Icetastic Store at 3:30 P.M. pacific time, 6:30 P.M. eastern time! Merry Christmas - Mini Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, December 25th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 27th, 2010. Merry Christmas! Today is Christmas Day! On this day we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ over two thousand years ago in Bethlehem. This special day is one of the most important days of the year for Christians worldwide! On today's quest, enjoy this brief look at Christmas Day! Merry Christmas! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Christmas 2010 Pin! Flying Saucer - UFO! If Santa brought you the Flying Saucer for Christmas, at 6:30 P.M. pacific time, 9:30 P.M. eastern time, the flying saucer teleporter will be activated, and you can travel in to the flying saucer! You will also find this can be used as a short cut to the Galactic Trading Post! Meet you in the saucer! VFK Candy Cane Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 26th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 27th, 2010. Today is National Candy Cane Day! The day after Christmas is particularly appropriate for celebrating this wonderful candy. In fact, this sweet minty candy with the hooked shape has an interesting story to tell. Candy canes can trace their tasty history back several centuries, but like many Christmas legends, the real story is sometimes buried in some myth and creative invention. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of the candy cane! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Candy Cane Lamp! VFK Candy Cane Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceGirl_Cindy 1:00 2. ConverseStar 1:04 3. DuckSwimmer 1:19 4. Mr.HollyWood 1:22 5. Aceboy_Alex 1:28 6. ExtremeScarySky 1:30 7. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 1:39 8. maryjane 1:55 9. iamabigdisfan 2:01 10. WaterSnowDream 2:09 11. MandM 2:10 12. iColorfulRose 2:19 13. Catt 2:28 14. BillyMays 2:37 15. wildsplashstone 2:40 16. Acey 2:43 17. Viper 2:45 18. Cutiemorgan 2:55 19. madamemagical 2:55 20. CrazyPanda 2:58 21. fabmusa 2:58 22. LizzyKitty 3:00 23. ForeverSilver 3:01 24. BellaFlowerGurl 3:22 25. Stormz 3:57 26. Freeze 4:04 27. Keanu_Reeves_Fan 4:54 28. adventurefun 6:13 29. NewPopStarSinger 6:49 30. sleepyfancywatch 7:31 Iced Trees! They're a frozen tropical treat that can't be beat! With snow setting records further south than ever, even the palm trees are getting in on the act! These delicately crafted Iced Trees will be debuting in the Icetastic Coins section of the Icetastic Store at 3:30 P.M. pacific time, 6:30 P.M. eastern time! New Year's Greeting Cards! Send your wishes for New Year's with the New Year's Greeting Cards in thd Gift Shoppe! Arriving today in the Gift Shoppe at 12:00 P.M. pacific time, 3:00 P.M. eastern time! Feature Activated! A feature has been activated on two quest items previously released! The first to send a HELP report with the names of the items, and a complete description of the feature for each item and what it does, will receive a pack of 10 Icetastic Coins! Feature Activated Winners! The new feature activated was Teleport, the Dimensional Nexus - Chaos teleports to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby, and the Dimensional Nexus - Infinity teleports to the Space Pirate Ships Outer Lobby! The tie for solving the complete puzzle goes to: - Genie - Lost_Yet_Found Honorable mention for solving half of the puzzle goes to: - CursedMonkeyQueen - iTony - BlueLastPool - iRedMagic - Gsterg Congratulations! Mortars and Shells! High flying explosions Galore! Fireworks for the New Year celebration! These mortars and shells are the perfect treat for the perfect New Year's Eve party! These really pack a punch, and the colors and display will thrill even the most discerning! Available soon in Merlin's! Mortars and Shells are Here! Get ready for a blazing display of pyrotechnics with the Mortars and Shells collection! You can rock your New Year's celebration with this high-explosive entertainment for your guests! The Mortars and Shells will arrive in Merlin's at 4:30 P.M. pacific time, 7:30 P.M. eastern time! Don't miss them! To fire your mortar, and create your amazing fireworks display, use the following commands: fireworks red (for red shell mortars) fireworks green (for green shell mortars) fireworks blue (for blue shell mortars) fireworks purple (for purple shell mortars) fireworks silver (for silver shell mortars) fireworks all (for any shell mortar) New Year's party Hats and Tiaras! It's time to make those last minute party arrangements for that special New Year's party! The New Year's Party Hats and 2011 Tiaras will be available in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 P.M. pacific time, 6:30 P.M. eastern time! New Year's ball drop and fireworks! There will be a New Year's Eve ball drop at Midnight on the veranda outside the ball room as the New Year changes for each time zone, Eastern, Central, Mountain and Pacific! Ring in the New Year with a new outfit! New holiday outfits for the ball will be arriving on Friday evening before the New Year's Eve Ball commences! 2011 New Year's Celebration! Party all night, and ring in the new year as we rock around the clock! It's cold and snowy but you're warm and you're cozy from your head to your toesies, at the VFK New Year's Eve Ball! Our New Year's Celebration starts this week with all new 2011 items, including hats, glasses, glow necklaces, outfits, party supplies and more! The New Year's ball will begin Friday, December 31st, at 7:00 P.M. pacific time, (10:00 P.M. eastern time) and will continue until after the New Year rings in on the Pacific Coast! 2011 New Year's Eve Ball Drop! Each year, people gather together from all over the world to count down the last seconds to the New Year, as the ball drops on the Veranda outside the Victorian Ballroom, and celebrate the beginning of the New Year full of hope and dreams! This year the ball has been redesigned, and includes 2,688 "Let There Be Light" crystal triangles! The 2,688 crystal triangles are digitally attached to the geosphere's framework. The ball is illuminated by synthesized LEDs, which create a brilliant spectacle of changing light! The "Let There Be Light" ball will drop for the first time at Midnight eastern time. It will then drop again at Midnight central, Midnight mountain, and Midnight pacific times! VFK will not close for server maintenance, and the New Year's Eve Party will continue all night! See you at the New Year's Eve Ball, and the new "Let There Be Light" ball drop! Happy New Year!